Belonging to You
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Extended scene for 2x8. Cora finds out about Robert kissing Jane and they talk about it. Their flame is reignited after her near death experience.


**This is my first Downton Abbey fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own anything.**

Robert looks down at his wife, sleeping peacefully on their bed. She'd had a rough night last night, not being able to sleep soundly due to her near fatal illness. He feels guilty, knowing that his wife has been ill and he has been snogging someone else. He knows that he should be honest with Cora, but he can not fathom the idea of losing her, and watching her go through the Spanish Flu has only added to that.

He quietly walks over to his dressing room and changes into his night clothes. He then makes his way back to their bed and lies down, trying not to jostle the mattress and wake his ailing wife. He lies in bed for about forty-five minutes, not able to fall asleep, his thoughts bouncing around in his mind. He then turns towards his wife and stares at her, thinking of the horrible thing that he did to her. He watches her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathes and realizes how close he came to losing the love of his life. He listens to her breathing, still raspy but better than it was the night before.

His tears break through the barrier as he hears her mumble his name in her sleep. Tears start to slowly fall down his face as he realizes the damage that he has caused and how ill Cora has been. Closing his eyes, he weeps over the love of his life. He hopes that he is silent, but his hopes vanish when he feels the bed move next to him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Cora staring back at him, her eyes full of worry and a guarded love. He thankfully controls his voice as he says, "I am sorry for waking you, my darling. Go back to sleep."

Cora audibly swallows and says hoarsely, "I know, Robert." She coughs but then recovers quickly.

He turns on the lamp beside the bed. "What are you speaking of?" Robert asks, his face a mask of confusion. Panic flashes through his eyes as he sees Cora look down and then back up into his eyes. He knows what she is talking about, but he does not want to acknowledge it in fear of upsetting his wife even more and losing her completely.

"I know about you and Jane," Cora rasps. She sees her husband look away from her. "I kept hearing snippets of conversations while coming in and out of consciousness last night. Is it true?"

Robert looks up at her and says, "I am sorry, but yes it is." He expects her to be upset, but she is not, not with him. She withdraws back into herself and is silent for a bit.

"Don't be sorry. It is my fault anyway. I have been ignoring you and not thinking about your feelings. I am not upset with you, I am upset with myself. If I had been more attentive as your wife this would not have happened," Cora hoarsely says, feeling tears come to her eyes. She trudges on because she has to know, she has to confirm or deny her fears. "Do you love her?"

"No, my dear, I do not love her. My heart will always belong to you, I promise. I love you, Cora. Watching you nearly die last night just about killed me, Cora. I can not bear the thought of living without you. I hope you can believe that."

She offers Robert a shaky smile, given her current weakened state, and says, "I do. I can not bear the thought of living without you either, Robert." She moves over closer to her husband as he turns off the lamp. She cuddles against his side and he wraps his arm around her. He places his hand over her small waist and pulls her tighter against him as she rests her hand on top of his chest. He turns his head and places a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Robert?" Cora asks quietly.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me correctly. I won't break," Cora says, tears building up in her eyes.

He smiles sadly and then turns his head more. Tenderly, he presses his lips against hers. Nothing is as wonderful as this and he has missed it, his wife's soft lips touching his.

Robert pulls back first and says, "We're alright, Cora, we're alright."

They both fall asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
